cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rage Ordo
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dw mandalorian 1920x1200.jpg page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial about the wiki. The video is a little outdated so if you are still confused or if you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 19:09, December 3, 2012 Rathe Gurfglider This is concerning the Rathe Gurfglider page, Hi there, even though it is your own fannon story, please don't make personal attacks on other players in your story. I recommend removing anything considered offensive or the page may be removed. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 21:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Editing pages Hi there, please do not edit character articles not created by you unless you have the author's permission, or fixing a spelling error. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 23:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Why the heck do you guys do every single thing the guild does. Here is a list of things that you do to copy us -Breefings, Meetings, Hunts, Elder rank, and much more. Pages Stop making pages for everyone in the Guild. It's not needed Captain Blasty 21:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Language This is your only warning for this kind of behaviour, do NOT send hate messages containing foul/innapropriate language to users via talk pages, message walls, chat, articles, or anything. Do not use foul/innapropriate language at all. Do not send hate messages at all. This is your only warning for something like this, next will be a temporary block. Wuher MosEisley 15:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Lots of Errors Almost every page you make it has errors. And you need to stick to editing your page, not everyone Oh forgot to leave a signature on the lots of errors thing. Emperor Cosmic (talk) 12:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for editing any grammar mistakes there was in my article,Clan Akk, though i dont know exactly what you edited on my article but thanks anyways. I like when people choose to help others on problems, im not like the stubborn ones who dont want anyone editing any ones article, and hey your from Clan Ordo. Sweet I have a friend who is in that clan. Thorun i think his name is, but anyways if you have any advise for my article ill be happy to take it thank you very much. oh and hey if you want to check out another article im also working on at the moment look at Fash Akk if you like and thanks again!Sailor Scrivner 05:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Sscriv Thank you alot for the pictures I would love to have more pictures for AresSailor Scrivner 06:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Sscriv Npc articles Hi there, please do not make articles for npc, thank you. Wuher MosEisley 12:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Creating articles Hi there, please be 100% certain you have asked each player if you can make an article for them BEFORE making it. I have received reports that you didn't have some players permission from the players you made articles for. You told me that you have been asking, please be sure of that. Thank you, and do not simply just make pages with nothing but an infobox and one or two sentences please. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 14:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) are you rage ordor?Aidanj01 (talk) 23:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) sorry i ment ordoAidanj01 (talk) 23:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Leaving generic, off-topic comments on pages Hi there, if you believe you have been hacked, please send a ticket in to the clone wars adventures support team here, and not spread rumours around by leaving off-topic comments on user articles. Thank you. Wuher MosEisley 12:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Rage, my cruiser, Aay'han II ''is ready to become a Mobile Special Operations Garrison, but I need Pre Mando's or your approval to do so. ''Vode An! 20:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Yusanis Nightslasher Rage, do you think I should change the MANDALORIAN CIVIL WAR entries on my page to more of a story format? It would make the page longer, but more exciting. Ca'kad (talk) 16:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Ca'kad (Yusanis Nightslasher) Wanted Poster I have your wanted poster, and if you want anything changed, added or taken off let me know, and I'll fix it. Thanks! http://images.wikia.com/bronyland/images/f/f4/Pinkie_Pie_bounce_small.gif Reedman211 (Talk Page) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bronyland/images/thumb/b/bb/IG-211.png/40px-IG-211.png 15:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rage, on my page, you left a comment saying that somebody stole ranks, info, etc. from our squad. It was on my page, were you saying I stole info from our squad? Ca'kad (talk) 15:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Ca'kad (Yusanis Nightslasher) MirtaGevFett (talk) 18:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Its done. did it in like 3 minuites http://mirtagevfett.deviantart.com/art/Mandalorian-Protectors-III-The-Desert-390950735 Shadow Moon Wiki stuff Check out the pages I added to the Shadow Moon Wiki Mando'a Ace (talk) 15:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Rage,can you add(Test) Outcast and Jateyyn Kabur to the squad. Hey rage it is joskey, i added the 2 peoples who wanted to join the squad.They passed the test both.Jateyyn had passed 3 on 4 and the other passed 3 on 5.So now they are in the squad.If you have any problems with them just tell me. i am gonna be on charges of thems if you left me.< Vode AN -JoskeyJarjarkine (talk) 15:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Jarjarkine (talk) 12:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) My email: theanythingman441@gmail.comThorun Ordo (talk) 10:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC)Thorun .K Ordo .Esq How do u make a commercial for your movie again? Ryan65wad (talk) 23:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) su coy! Rage! How are you? Did you saw my pages with new template??? Awseome.Btw,there a guy who bother me..He never stop to delete thing in my page Look at this picture!!!! K Alrighty Rage, I'll get on that. Mando'a Ace (talk) 19:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Rage i swear that i did not even made this page.About the Ban List.I was at school plus, in detention! I think it is my Brother because He did not have school today and he told me he avenged a truc.I swear! I'll talk to him today because now i really feel bad because everyone wil think that i did this page :( So i will talk to him and sorry again for all...this... Rage! The new page you made is just awesome! so i am gonna let you do it ok?? Btw i am continue the recruiting and i found people who really know much about the mandalorians! Outcast,and bounty Hunter Rage i have an idea.You know you added new ranks you should writte exemple *'General can make' *Major commander *superior officer *commander *captain *'Commander can make' *Captain trooper You see what i mean? just an idea :) Btw i love the new page! Hi rage! if you wanna talk i am in cwa right nowJarjarkine (talk) 14:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) My birthday is the 30 October.Only to tell to you. Alot of things to say.First,Burn Skirata Left to join Talverde Skirata squad so now we can consider him banish.Secundo,Max told me anything about the Ranking officers dudty and i want to say tank's you very much Rage for this rank because its an honor.Max also told me that i can promote people but i must to be sure that they are ready.So i think that i am gonna promote Jenetex Coolman.In the page of the shadow mandalorians,i've added a few ranks but there is optional ranks.So i hope you will accept thems.Outcast and burn left.I did what i could to make Burn stay in the squad but he left.He want to be your friend again.And i have a message from him. 'Rage,i leave the shadow mandalorians because i want to join the squad of my friend because they are not full in.So i guess that i am now banned from the shadow mandalorians but i want you to keep me as your friend please' That is what he wanted me to tell to you.So now,i think we should try to find shiny members so that the squad will be more active''.I'll'' take care of it when i am no busy ok? So if you have other things to tell to me,mail me. VODE AN!! ''-Commander Joskey.'' *''Mando'ade Tratur Ruus'alor Staff sergeant *''Mando'ade ruus'alor sergeant Jarjarkine (talk) 22:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Other Games Do you play LOTRO? I'm on the Withywindle server, my name is Arrowgard, I'm a hobbit, hunter class. Ca'kad (talk) 12:08, September 23, 2013 (UTC)Ca'kad (Yusanis Nightslaser) Rage i think i missed of 58 minute....but if you are here come in cwa! or if you dont, go to it at 18:30.Or for me at 10:35 Hey, well, about the Shadow Moon Wiki....Food, animals and plants? Okay, I'll give it a try when I have free time. Kostis20011 (talk) 19:42, September 26, 2013 (UTC) If of course understand.I would be idiot i id'not. Am i ban forever i mean,will i be Rec.officer again? I am in cwa right now I LEFT WHAT???? I AM STILL IN THE SHADOW!!! WHY DO YOU THINK I LEFT???? AND I LEFT ONLY 1 TIME!! Jarjarkine (talk) 04:13, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Order:You guy are all idiot.I will put a bounty in Rage's head and then i'll keel him.You will just try to figure how to escape.Youa re all fake.You death wacth.Yes i declare war against this idit And if you try to fight i'll kill you too.I HATE YOU SHADOW MANDO! Rage...This guy pissed me off.I am not gonna accept that someone insult you like if you were nothing and i swear he will regret all this.If you give me the permission,i'll use my other file to join his squad and to spy.Vode an!!! Jarjarkine (talk) 01:10, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yusanis gave me his orders.The SO will enter in action.Me,i wait to his new orders I am coming! Jarjarkine (talk) 12:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I am coming on cwa!Jarjarkine (talk) 14:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) PRE MANDO CAME IN THE WIKI!!!1Jarjarkine (talk) 14:57, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Rage,for the Page of bekk,he was the one who asked me to do it !Jarjarkine (talk) 15:46, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Btw i talked to Pre Mando and he is really amazing! Hey Rage Come one the chat!Jarjarkine (talk) 15:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Order98 deleted all the info of the page.I let you wilth that because if i dont somthing i will just destroy him. The shadow mandaloriansThe shadow mandaloriansJarjarkine (talk) 20:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Good wuher blocked his page and repeared it!Jarjarkine (talk) 21:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I told it to Wuher and he blocked the Order but if you look the historic of the page,you will see that order deleted alot of word so he destroy anythingJarjarkine (talk) 01:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Su coy ner*vod ! Do you think tomorrow if we have a good number of people? we are gonna make a meeting? I hope so!Jarjarkine (talk) 02:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw i am gonna be here at Canada hour=10:30 and for you at 18 hour but i am of course gonna be at 7h for me.So if you wanna talk i 'll be there all the day! Vode an! Hey rage i am back in the game i was afk srry so i wondering if you wil come back today because alot of people want to meet you starts by Ordor.Plus,some officer want to make a meeting..Idk why.So now i am the only officer so i w ill lead.Vode An! and this movie was really fun to do.Thx and when you said that`:Port I said -,..,- it really made me laugh so okay if you come back see ya later! -Commader Joskey VOde aN !Jarjarkine (talk) 14:34, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Rage,it is me.The people i promoted to the captains ranks wants to be kinda of my fellow.Not real one but just they acting like if they were my personal unit.So now in my unit i have *Jateyyn(seargent) *Rage Ordor(Captain) *Jenetex Coolman(Right hand) *Iridiana Holo(Captain) Okay? Vode An!Jarjarkine (talk) 16:36, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay Rage.Now i have 2 things.First,it is possible that a Whole squad will join our.Second ,i added my other profile in the squad because he have credits so it will better cuz he can be the producer.I edited a part of the shadow mandalorians page but dont be afraid i did not added stupid things.Jarjarkine (talk) 21:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) To be promoted you must have done somthings during your trooper time.You must respect the higher ranks and do not asking for promotions.There is a minimum time for all the ranks before be allowed to have a promotion. Thats not means that when you will be allowed to be promoting you wil automaticly promote.The people who can promote someone are the Ranking officers.For now they are six.Thoses members can test people.To be a recruiting officer you must be an adept in the squad.You must have a knoweldge of the mandalorians History.They must be trusted people in the squad and respected people.Someone who's not one of the Ranking officer cannot test another guy.The ranking officers are the people who are on charges of who can be in the squad squad and who cannot.They can recruit,promote,demote even remove they can do all this without sendind a promoting permission paper.That is their particularity.The ranks are *Troopers #''when you are a trooper you learn to become a mandalorians'' *'Sergeant-staff sergeant' '' 2.You making parts of a little unit like the one of joskey.The only one right now who used this ranks is Joskey.You also can command a little units of 2-3 peoples.'' *'Captain' 3''.You become the right-hand of the officer who promote you at this rank.Normally this ranks mean that you are almost ready to be a commander but it just needs a little time left before you will promote.'' *'Commander' 4.You become an important member of the squad and now you can command people and even promote people until the captain's ranks.This is also the first rank to be a Ranking officer.He also can lead hunt *'Superior/senior commander' 5.You can promote someone to the rank of officer(Commander)And you can lead hunt. *'Marchal/Major commander' 6.You can promote people to the ranks of Superior officer. *'General' '' 7.The generals are the high officers of the squad.They can lead hunt,lead a meeting and they also can be directors'' Rage can i have the permission to add this in the page of the Shadow mandalorians,ranking information? Jarjarkine (talk) 23:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Concordia? Can I add you into my Concordia story on my page? I'm going to try and add in as many squad-members into the story as I can. Vode An! -Yusanis Nightslasher Ca'kad (talk) 17:35, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm commingJarjarkine (talk) 14:39, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Page shadow/movie Btw i am sorry.I am gonna refrains editing the Wiki.Oh and,i saw the new movie and i like it :)Jarjarkine (talk) 14:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey i am back! Was AfkJarjarkine (talk) 17:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hum..Rage....You have problems!!!! In your profile its Writte F***K and Order94 deleted your Rage Ordo page Jarjarkine (talk) 20:01, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Wanna look at my wanted poster now? It's credits. Darth Jievous (talk) 03:53, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Concordia II Finished the first part of Concordia. Still under construction. -Yusanis Nightslasher Ca'kad (talk) 15:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I am commingJarjarkine (talk) 16:11, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Rage,i added alot of Kiry category in shadow moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i am addik of my adds!!!!Jarjarkine (talk) 04:04, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Promotions Am I authorized to promote troops? Currently a member wishes to be promoted back to commander. Ca'kad (talk) 14:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Su coy!Jarjarkine (talk) 14:57, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Mandalorian Uprising Rage, can I include you in a Mandalorian uprising part of the JinLo Cannonshine story? I'll not kill you off, but make you escape after a fight with me or something like that. Is that ok? Any suggestions? What can we do to attract more people to the S.M. Wiki? and by the way,we are more than 200 pages!!!!Jarjarkine (talk) 16:04, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Rage.I know that you are desapointed.But you must know that it never was my intention to lying to you.Really.So i Re-Added Saakald and some pages but they are differents and from me. And if you want i'll stop editing the shadow moon wiki :'( Like i am in love with your wiki,i am gonna continue to edit and i am gonna continue to inspire'' myself of skyrim because its my favorite Xbox game ''but i am not gonna copy ever again.I promise you!! You can trust what i said i wont copy but it still gonna inspire me.Btw can you help me with the book category??Jarjarkine (talk) 21:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Wich side of the civil war do you prefer?? the imperials or the Stormwarriors?Jarjarkine (talk) 16:03, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Thx for correcting me!!! Now i dont steal things and the things continue to work!!! i still use the picture but we cant call this steeling.Plus,i prefer the page that i made.SunHold is the new capital of kiry.Btw,do you think kiry could be a continent or a province of the shadow moon?? So anything is working.If you was not there and if you had not deleted my pages,it woud be just insame..Thx alot but now you dont need to delete because i dont copy anymore!Jarjarkine (talk) 16:35, November 5, 2013 (UTC) What if i am taking picture of something else? Exemple:an elder scroll picture but i take it for a really other idea? Btw i am punish.I dont have internet for the week so i cant be on cwa.Jarjarkine (talk) 15:54, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I am not gonna copy or even gonna make ya have trouble What sorry for me??Jarjarkine (talk) 16:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I am gonna try to make other hold by myself.Can you help me? i just have one hour and mabye 15 minute the day. :(Jarjarkine (talk) 16:09, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Btw now i am editing somethingsJarjarkine (talk) 16:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I created the birthplace of joskey kail is this okay??Jarjarkine (talk) 16:19, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo!Jarjarkine (talk) 15:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC) WATCH OUT!!!!!! VAMPIRES!!!!1Jarjarkine (talk) 14:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I am editing on S.M. Own pages/Busy Yo,thats is okay now right? and btw can you changes the wiki mediawikia.css please?? and i am gonna be really busy plus,i am still punish so i wont edit of the week end.But i am gonna be busy with the emperorsJarjarkine (talk) 15:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Answer to that. Ca'kad left. You blocked him too? 12:03, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ;) Betrayed, i am your best editor you never had and you can just rollback he editor. 12:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ..... : It is normall for a owner to yell and to insult his contributors like if he was god? No i dont think. Anyway, like u said, Farewell 16:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I do what i want to do. You ever have opinion on anything that u dont like even if you know nothing 'bout it. Want a proof? *Party are stupid *Millitary is stupid *Rank is stupid *Anime is stupid ( u dont even know what it is!!!) 16:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) U think that you know what stealing means but i am gonna tell u something. Your BBY-ABY is a complete steal. U take something that already exist and you change it for something else and then you dare delete my Havock compagny cuz its exist in starwars? WTF 16:21, December 19, 2013 (UTC) My fault lol. I am gonna do something, i am gonna delete all my contributions in the wiki :) So that the wiki will be perfectly clean!!!! 20:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yo dude are you stupid? What the hell are you doing when you have 3 new pepole in your wiki? you had 4 but one left but they are all pasioinated by sm and you are not there? Are you kidding me? 22:42, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo you were the founder of a wiki and you left it, And then you told me that I left the wiki and its like a baby that you leave? YOU HAVE A WIKI DAMMIT! You got 3 people and you left them. You are stupid but really idiot. U should continue to edit on it after all you told me. 00:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Shadow Moon wiki The shadow Moon wiki is starting back ! Let's start again to work in it ! ....ner vod! 00:14, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Stars wars fanon Hey, mate i was wondering, why dont you join me to move our best stories of the shadow moon to an active wiki ? I already started ! The great wiki of fanon:this one it'll be amazing ! We'll get lot of articles :PJarjarkine 15:00, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Look.. I am sorry . It is my fault too. But i want to work out with ya. I moved shadow moon and few pages to stars wars fanon. We were a great team. There was a magic when we worked and by working on that wiki , e can creat it again. Plz join me.Jarjarkine 16:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok :P Nice to see you back ! I would prefer if you could edit the Stars Wars fanon. It would be easy for other users to read. Plus, i started to move pages to there. Akso i dont get any archives :d Dont edit there :PJarjarkine 16:36, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Missed You :( and Any Ideas? Sorry I wasn't on CWA the last few days it was still around, I've been busy IRL. I've been on SWTOR some, but not much, and I had my computer wiped due to ransomware after transferring files to a portable hard-drive. So now that it's summer, I'll be able to get on SWTOR more, hope I see you on there. ALSO; I'm building a small "outpost" in a wooded area of my housing area. The wild boar and wolves don't ususally get to that area, but I need ideas to help fend them off (I can use a bow and arrows, along with a hunting boomerang and such when I'm there) when nobody is at the outpost. You have any? -Yusanis Nightslasher Ca'kad (talk) 15:28, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Yooo Rage ! How are you doing ? You Should come in the chat or leave me a message so that we could see ourselve again ! I miss you and the SM SSSAnd the game so much !Jarjarkine 00:45, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Sup Yo wassup Ordo nice page! Thrift Shop (CT-5555/TheStarWarsGuy) 06:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Thisssss is Skurge. Respond Ordo